comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-02-13 - Rhino's Bad Day
It's unclear why one might need to dress up like a Rhino to run through the (glass) front of a jewerly store, smash through the (glass) display cases, grab as much as his large hands can manage and then turn around and smash through a different part of the (glass) storefront, but that's just what some loon is doing. Necklaces dangling from his clenched fist, he starts stomping away, managing a slightly more impressive feat when he manages some damage to a car that didn't notice the massive grey figure and slams into his legs. Kara Zor-El was in New York window shopping outside Bloomingdales. Trying to just take a day off of crimefighting and whatever. A real 'Kara' day. So of course, when Rhino does his own 'window (smashing) shopping,' Kara hangs her head for a moment. "I swear... someone must be watching and waiting..." She turns her head to see what's going on from what she's hearing and raises her eyebrows. Okay, she hasnt actually seen Rhino before, but what do you say about a guy dressed in a skin-tight Rhino suit, complete with a horn on his head? "Weirdo." A blur and she changes into her uniform, to intercept the big behemoth of a criminal before someone gets hurt. Kara Zor-El puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles at Rhino, the girl floating a couple of feet over the ground before she lands. "Okay.... seriously, who are you and did you lose a fashion bet?" She looks at the jewelry. "And I'm going to have to ask you to put down the jewelry, even though I'm sure it would look simply adorable on you." she says with a grin, crossing her arms. Rhino turns, looking over his shoulder at the girl, giving a dismissive huff. "Go 'way, girlie," he says, waving the jewelery-unladen hand at her in a dismissive gesture before resuming his stomping. On closer inspection, the suit almost seems like some sort of armor, though the Rhino motif doesn't exactly become any less questionable. Oh lord, there's even little eyes under the horn. It's like someone decided to make a supervillain look like he's being vomited up by a rhinoceros. Kara Zor-El frowns, scratching her head. "What's with supervillains just walking away from me..." First Parasite, now this guy? She sighs. "They don't do this to Kal." Then shrugs. If he's not going to take her seriously, she'll make sure he won't ignore her. "That's super girlie... er... supergirl. Actually." A quick blur of superspeed past him and Kara snatches the jewelry out of his hands before going back to where she was standing before. Then she makes another whistle to get his attention again. "You're not exactly a criminal genius are you?" Her accusation is pretty much proven by the brute stopping to look at his empty hand in confusion for a few moments. Recognition dawns, though, and anger's on his face as he turns around. "Alright, girlie, I don' wanna hurt ya, just give back da jewels and go home and play with ya dollies." Kara Zor-El smiles. Well at least he's paying attention to her - criminals today are so rude. Another blur and the jewelry is back in the store, and not in Kara's hands. She holds up her hands, asking innocently, "I don't have any jewels, I don't know what you're talking about." She pauses then adds, "And I don't play with dolls, Mr 'I'm stealing pretty sparkly jewelry while wearing my Pajamas.' Look, I'll tell you what. If you give up and wait for the police to take you to jail, this doesn't have to get embarrassing for you." She then thinks, and adds, "Okay, more embarrassing than you walking around looking like that, at least." Anger Management classes are somewhere in the pachyderm's future. "Squash you like the bug," he bellows, actually lowering his head before charging. Well, that explains that. He's not exactly speedy, but he moves alarmingly quickly for such a big guy as he charges in a direct line towards the caped and skirted wonder. Kara Zor-El waits for a while, then at the last minute Kara moves out of the way at superspeed. She quirks an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'like a bug' not 'like the bug'?" She puts her hands on her hips. "Not to mention ... squishing.... you were charging. Look, going to give you another chance to not make a total embarrassment of yourself. Give up, okay?" It takes Rhino a little bit to stop after his headlong charge into empty air. He turns then, lining up another shot. "I know what I mean!" he yells, charging again, piling on what speed he's capable of this time. The ease with which she dodges seems to just be making him madder. Kara Zor-El waits until the last possible second again. Tapping her foot at he charges at her. Then suddenly she's not there and he runs right past her. Again. "You're really slow, you know that? I mean, you know, intellectually." She pauses, then adds, "Okay and physically as well. But this was more a dig at you being stupid. Just so you understand... look, you're not going to hit me if I don't let you, and believe me, I'm doing you a favor on that. I'm not going to ask you to give up a third and final time." She peers at him curiously. "I do have a question though... I get the whole rhino theme you're going for, but why the little eyes on the costume? That's just silly." This time he does hit something, a car. The horn punches straight through the car door, setting off it's alarm until he manages to smash the car into silence. "It doesn't come off," he bellows, and tries a different tactic. He hurls the smashed car at her. Kara Zor-El frowns as he smashes into the car. "So we've progressed from tag to catch." she says as he throws the smashed car at her. Probably shouldnt be dodging this guy - it's only going to cause him to smash into people's personal property. She catches the smashed car when thrown at her, then lightly puts it down aside, patting her hands. "That would explain the smell if you never take that ridiculous outfit off." She smirks. "Fine.... I promise I won't move this time." The motions her finger in a 'come on over' way. "Stop making fun of me!" Rhino bellows, the suit apparently something of a sore spot as, jewels entirely forgotten, he charges at Supergirl full speed, head lowered, the horn on his head aimed directly for her belly button in what'd probably be a pretty messy result. Well, if it wasn't for-- -- the fact that this particular belly button is invulnerable, as well as the tummy of that belly button. Along with the girl who owns the tummy, upon where that belly button is located. Kara lets Rhino hit into her - just so it can sink in that it not only didnt hurt her, but it didnt even budge her. One would say it's like hitting into a brick wall, but Rhino's hit into brick walls before and broke them. The girl smirks at him as she grabs at his horn. "If you don't want girls to make fun of you, you shouldnt be dressing like that." Then she yanks him by his horn forward, then puts her hand on his midsection and lifts him overhead. "I did say this was going to be embarrassing for you if you didnt just give up." The Rhino thrashes around, alarmingly strong, clearly more than just a costume. Angered enough to fight a little dirty, he sends a large, grey fist heading straight for her mouth. He'd never hit a lady, but... well, you know the cliche. Kara's had some experience with trying to move her head to 'cushion' when someone punches her - it's something Kal's tried to teach her so reallly bad results don't happen accidentally. Superman calls it the 'Batman always gets a free punch' rule. Problems arise, though, when dealing with superhumans - as to how much she should turn her head with the punch. Another problem is that, while she's holding Rhino overhead, it's really difficult to move her head. So she doesn't, letting him just punch her as hard as he wants all sneaky-like. All Rhino gets for his trouble is a sore fist and the blonde girl's eyes narrowing with annoyance. "You know, I'd say ow or something to spare your feelings, since you don't seem to like being made fun of, but I don't want you getting the idea that that did anything significant." She flies up while holding him overhead and throws him hurtling downward into the smashed car and street on the ground. She then lands on the street lightly. "You probably didnt have a good swing, what with me holding you overhead, right? Would that be the excuse you're going to use?" The Rhino actually craters a bit, his large frame combining with the polymer armor and the Kryptonian's throw to leave a Rhino shaped pothole in the street. To his credit, he's not dead, or even unconscious, however he's clearly dazed, making unintelligible and unintelligent noises as he looks up at the girl. Eventually, he manages to form a sentence. "Good girls shouldn't wear skirts so short." Kara Zor-El walks over and looks down at him as he makes the barb about her skirt. Always about the skirt. Taking Rhino with one hand by the scruff of his neck, she pulls him forward off the ground a bit, "I guess then I'm just an 'all right' girl." She takes her other hand and puts her forefinger against her thumb, then puts the finger up to Rhino and flicks it at Rhino's head to knock him out. *plak!* After which she says to the unconscious Rhino, "Plus I like my uniform, my cousin's mom made it for me." Before she lets go of him and lets him flop back on the ground in his crater. Rhino lays unconscious in the street, the battling Superhumans having drawn the attention of the cops, sirens audible in the distance, at least to Kara's ears. They're probably still some distance out, however. Superboy flies in, arms laden down with various gifts, each of which bearing a label in a different European language. Someone nearly forgot Valentine's day and went into over-kill mode, it looks like. "Geeze, I leave the city for one afternoon and you-- why's he dressed like a Rhino?" Kara Zor-El sits in midair by the unconscious Rhino, waiting for the police to arrive. When Superboy flies in, she looks over, not answering Kon's question. "Hey... honest opinion. My skirt's not too short, right?" Superboy blinks a bit at that. "Um... well, no, not really, I'd be careful about hovering over people, though." Kara Zor-El blinks, then takes that moment to land back on the ground and pat down her skirt a bit.